Please Don't Cry
by RAWRIBITEYOU
Summary: Kagome and Kurama are in a relationship, but he suddenly starts avoiding her. He is seen with other girls and Hiei stops being 'just a friend'. He can't take seeing her tears anymore so he decides to take her away from Kurama. Kurama/Kagome/Hiei
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...

* * *

Kagome looked at her phone, sadness clouding her eyes. Kurama hasn't called her for a two week, and every time she calls him, he never answers her. The only time that she got one of her calls answered was by his mother, telling her that Kurama left his phone. She really wants to talk to him, and the more times she hasn't talked to him, the harder it is to not listen to the rumors. The more she doesn't spend time with him, the more her hope starts to go away. She really wants to have faith in Kurama, she wants to believe him and his promise that he will only be together with her. She really wants to keep her promise that she will only believe in what he says, and not some rumor going on. Kagome really wants to, but it's becoming so difficult to keep believing in Kurama when he hasn't even shown himself to her.

Eri looked at Kagome, and she couldn't help but feel pity towards her. They warned her about falling way too hard for Kurama. They warned her that he is does not take relationships seriously. They told her that he was moves on to another girl if he gets tired of his current one, but she was far too in love with him. She was in too deep that any warnings from her friends were brushed aside.

All those rumors about Kurama are true. Eri has seen him at the movies with another girl. As soon as she saw that, she knew that Kurama has gotten tired of Kagome. She knew that Kurama is moving on to another girl, and she couldn't help but feel sadness for her friend. All she wishes now is for Kagome to finally accept the fact that her relationship with Kurama is done, and that the promises he once made will not be kept.

Sango could not take looking at Kagome's dejected face, so she forced everyone to come to the club with her. She wanted to at least see Kagome have fun, and to know that she still has friends who loves her, even if that jerk is leaving her behind. But she can see that taking Kagome out is not helping. All she had been doing was looking at her phone, waiting for a phone call that will not come. Sango looked at Yuri and Eri and she stood up.

"Guys lets go and dance!" She said, walking over to Kagome. Yuka and Eri agreed and stood up as well. They looked at Kagome, wanting her to put her phone down and dance with them.

"You guys can go. I'll stay here for a bit." Was all Kagome said, still holding on to her phone.

"Alright I've had enough Kagome! I called out this girl night because I wanted us have fun, not for you to sit down and watch your phone all day!" Screamed Sango, starting to get frustrated. She plucked the phone from Kagome's and stuffed it in her pockets, away from Kagome.

"You are getting this phone back after the night is over and I can see you finally enjoying yourself!" Sango pulled a stunned Kagome out of her seat and pulled her towards the dance floor. She pulled a random guy from the crowd at pushed him towards Kagome. "Dance with her!" he commanded to the confused guy, and seeing the angry look on Sango's face, he complied and pulled Kagome in his arms.

Sango stood over to the side, watching them, making sure they followed what she said. Yuka and Eri looked at each other, and then looked at their fuming friend. She can be really scary when she got angry. Yuka walked closer to Sango and nudged her.

"I really don't think this is helping Kagome one bit. Forcing a guy on her is not really something that Kagome will think of as fun." Yuka said to Sango. Sango closed her eyes, and when she opened them, Yuka saw that the anger was replaced by sadness. "I know that Yuka. But I've tried everything else to get Kagome to smile again. I hate seeing her like this. But I hate that bastard so much more. I wanted to give him a chance with her because he made her smile. I haven't seen her that happy before, since Inuyasha, that cheating jerk, picked Kikyo over her. I wanted to believe in him too, but I wished I didn't. Because then I could have tried harder to keep Kagome away from him."

Yuka looked at Sango and couldn't help but admire her. She really cares so much for Kagome, just like a sister would. Sango and Kagome had been friends way before Yuka met them, so she knows how close they truly are. The amount of sadness she feels for Kagome probably can't be compared to Sango.

They both turned around when they heard their names being called, and saw Eri running towards them with a worried look on her face.

"Guys! We should leave now! I just saw Kurama walk with another girl!" All three of them looked at the duo swaying awkwardly on the dance floor. They went to them, and pulled Kagome from the guy, and hurriedly pulling her towards the exit.

"What's wrong? Why are you suddenly pulling me out when you guys were the ones who dragged me here?" Kagome asked, really confused with her friends' behaviors.

"Ah nothing Kagome… Nothing really. We just realized how late it was and how we all should be heading out now." Eri said nervously. All of them were looking around the club, hoping not to spot a redhead, and importantly, hoping for Kagome not to see him.

Kagome really didn't believe them, but she didn't question it because she was more than happy to leave this club. She really didn't find dancing with a strange guy as fun. Nor is being forced to dance. She turned to her friends as they all gather to the right side of her. They were not letting her look through them, and it almost seemed as if they were blocking something from her. Kagome really thinks they are starting to get really suspicious, so she runs past them to see what they were trying to hide from her.

Sango, Eri, and Yuka tried really hard so that Kagome would not notice him. And they only wished they could have tried harder when they saw the look on Kagome's face. It was like they were watching her heart slowly breaking apart as she witnessed the scene in front of her. It was Kurama, smiling at a girl and giving her a drink. He put his arms around her and they started to walk to a more secluded part of the club.

Kagome is trying really hard. She is trying extremely hard not to break down in front of her friends. She doesn't want to worry them any more than they already are. Although it hurts so much, although the little hope she had was slowly being crushed, although her broken heart is breaking into tiny pieces, she puts a smile on her face. She pushed back the tears that were threatening to fall down her face, and didn't let the smile on her face crumble. She turned back to her friends, and walked to them.

"Let's go guys!" she exclaimed with forced cheerfulness. Her friends could see right through her, but they decided not to say anything and just walked out of the club with her. AS they got out of the club, Kagome stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and faced her friends.

"Sango can I have my phone back? I think I'll just go by self from here." Her voice cracked at the end, and she quickly wiped a tear that escaped her tight control.

Sango quickly handed Kagome's phone back to her and watched as she walked away on her own. She knows that the best they can do right now is to give Kagome her space. Whenever she wants to cry, Kagome always wants to be alone, because she doesn't want to show people her tears. She doesn't want people to see how hurt she is, and Sango can accept that. She stopped Eri and Yuka when they were about to follow her.

"She needs to be alone when she needs a good cry." She whispered to them as she turned away to the other direction. She didn't want to continue watch her friend's misery, knowing that she would not be the one to stop the tears. So Sango started to walk the opposite way, and Eri and Yuka reluctantly followed her.

Kagome stumbled along the sidewalk, tears blurring her vision. They made a path down her face, and she made to motion of wiping them away. She left her herself walk and walk, not really knowing where she was going. She looked up at the house that was next to her, and she noticed where she unconsciously ended up on.

It was Hiei's apartment. The only person who has seen her cry this much, the only person she let see her cry like this. She walked up to his floor, tears still flowing freely down her face. She was in front of his door, but she hesitated to knock. She really didn't want to bother him right now, and she knows how angry Hiei always looks when she appears in front of him looking like this.

She decided against knocking on his door, and just sat down on the wall next to his door. She stared at a crack on the wall and nothing came to her mind, but images the time Kurama and her had together.

Hiei looked in his freezer, planning to have some of his favorite dessert: Ice cream. He opened his favorite flavor, chocolate, and found it empty.

"Damn you Yusuke!" He couldn't help but curse. He knew inviting them yesterday was a big mistake. Now he didn't have any ice cream to indulge in. Hiei angrily tossed the empty box in the trash can, and he picked up his keys. He needs his ice cream, and he did not care if he had to go to the store in the middle of the night to get it. He put a sweater on, and opened his door.

The first thing he saw was a body lying on the floor, and it scared the hell out of him. The he saw the slow rise of the person's chest and was relieved to find that the person was alive and seemed to just be sleeping. He walked closer to it, and found that it was Kagome.

A worried look completely took over his face and he quickly bent down next to her. He tried her a bit, to see if she would wake up, but she didn't. His eyebrows creased together when his eyes saw the tears stains on her face. Anger was in his eyes and he wanted to hit the person who made her cry.

He slowly picked her up from the floor, and carried her back inside his apartment. He walked to his bed with Kagome securely in his arms. Hiei gently laid Kagome in the middle of his bed, and took off her shoes for her. He would let her rest for the night, and when the morning came, he would have his answers questioned.

"Who's the fucker that's going to get his assed kicked?" He angrily whispered to himself as he cleaned the tear trails that stained Kagome's face.

* * *

So... I started another one... this will probably be a really short story and I still don't know who I want Kagome to end up with... Hiei or Kurama... hmm tough choice...

Anyway PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

So I decided that in the beginning of every chapter, I would put up a small memory of Hiei with Kagome, Or Kurama with Kagome so that you can see how they fell in love, and see more about their past. This chapter is Hiei's time with Kagome!

* * *

_3 years ago_

"Hiei! Hiei open up!" Kagome screamed. She was in front of Hiei's apartment, and she was supper excited, because she just learned how to bake a chocolate cake from her friend. She wanted to make some for Hiei, but her mom wouldn't let her near the oven since her little incident with apple pie. But she just new she could make the cake, and Hiei's apartment just seemed to be the perfect place to make it!

Hiei unlocked the door, hearing the screaming of Kagome. Hiei just knew by the sound of her voice she was super excited about something and that almost always meant trouble for him.

Hiei opened the door to a smiling Kagome, and she pushed herself right into his apartment. He looked down at what she was holding, and it seemed to be ingredients of some sort. The feeling of dread started to come into him as he saw her heading towards his kitchen.

He closed the door shut and ran to where she was. "Oh no you don't Kagome! Remember the last time you tried making something? You almost burned down my apartment!"

Kagome put her food supplies down when she heard what he said. She felt guilty about that time, but she just knew she could make the chocolate cake. "Oh please Hiei! I know I can do this! Please, please let me?" She widened and gave her best impression of a puppy pout.

"Oh no you don't! You're not going to trick me into agreeing with sort of trick again Kagome." Hiei said, trying to resist looking at her. He knew himself well enough. He knew he would agree to whatever she asked if she looked at him like that. And she knew that fact way too well.

"Please Hiei?" Kagome tried, making her voice sound as innocent as possible. She tugged at his shirt, trying to make him look at her. Hiei hesitated when he felt the tug, but his control left him and he finally looked down at her. His resolve crumbled seeing that look in her eyes and he signed.

"Fine, just try not to set my kitchen on fire." He said, defeated. Kagome screamed happily and started to prepare the supplies for her cake. Hiei just sighed; thinking himself was weak against her. He could never resist anything she asked, but seeing the happy look on her face, he found himself not caring about his easily broken resolve. He shook his head, and headed back to the living room, leaving Kagome to do as she pleased.

After 20 minutes, he heard a screech coming from the kitchen, so he stood up quickly from the chair, and headed to Kagome. She was holding a pot that seemed to be holding a black burnt blob. Hiei could see that she was disappointed and he went up to her.

"Hiei… my chocolate burnt…" Hiei looked at his now ruined pot and ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry Hiei… Please don't be mad at me!" Kagome pleaded with him. Hiei looked at her and couldn't help bust burst out laughing. There were chocolate streaks all over her face and even some on her hair! Kagome looked at Hiei, happy that at least he didn't look mad at her. Hiei saw the big smile on her face and a few more chuckles escaped from his lips. He got a paper towel and got some water on it. He went closer to Kagome and tilted her face so that he could get a better look at where all the chocolate was.

"You idiot." He said to her with a small smile on his face, as he softly wiped all of the chocolate from her face.

* * *

Kurama looked at the drink in his hands and sighed. His date kept blabbering, not really noticing how Kurama was not paying attention to a word she was saying. He lifted the drink to his lips, and took another big gulp, really wanting to go home. He's starting to learn to not expect too much from these dates because they always turned out like his. Since Kagome, every girl has lost their appeal to him.

"No Kurama, no. You are not going to think about her. No." He whispered to himself, really forcing himself not to think about her. Forcing not to remember her face every time he closed his eyes, forcing himself to keep his feelings at bay.

"Kurama? Kurama are you even listening to me?" the girl screeched at him. He honestly forgot her name and he couldn't even remember the reason for agreeing to go out with her. He turned to look at her, and saw her eyes bulging and her whole face turning red from anger. He started to think of Kagome's angered face, and he couldn't help but think how beautiful Kagome was compared to this girl.

"Um… Look I think it's time for me to turn in for the night." Kurama said, getting up from his chair. The girl turned to glare at him and didn't stand up from her seat.

"We'll I'm staying here and giving myself a good night. Since you obviously can't!" She screamed at him. Kurama just shrugged, and started to walk towards the exit. He was honestly more than happy to leave that horrid woman. All he wanted to do was to get to bed and give himself a nice and long sleep. He hasn't been getting that much sleep lately, and he has been hoping that one of these dates he has been going will keep his mind off things. He has been going to these dates because he needed something to stop thinking about that conversation he had with Keiko.

_Flashback (1 month ago)_

Kurama just dropped Kagome off to her job, and he couldn't keep a silly smile from appearing on his lips. Every time he was with her, he couldn't help but feel so happy. He couldn't help himself. All that's been on his thoughts were Kagome. It seemed to him that everything he did now involved her.

Kurama felt a tap on his shoulders, and turned around to see Keiko, with a serious look on her face. Kurama looked worried, and the big smile he had started to drift away. For the years that he has known Keiko, he has never seen this look in her face. She was always the one smiling, and making jokes. So to see such a serious, almost defeated look on her face made him worry.

"Have some coffee with me Kurama." Kurama didn't hesitate and followed Keiko when she turned around to the nearest café. They found a small table, and quickly made an order when the waitress came.

"Is something wrong Keiko?" Kurama asked, looking at Keiko's tired face. He knew something had to be wrong, because Keiko would never look for him in the middle of the day without a reason. Keiko sighed and looked completely torn with what she was about to tell him.

"I don't know what else to do Kurama. But I can't let Hiei keep doing this to himself." With the mention of his best friend's name, Kurama eyes widened and curiosity took over. He saw Hiei a few days ago and it didn't seem as if anything was different or if anything was wrong with him.

"Hiei? What's wrong with him?"

Keiko rubbed her face with her hands, and Kurama noticed how tired she looked at that moment. "That little bastard really is a masochist." A sad chuckle fell from her lips. "That little bugger really doesn't know how to depend on his friends."

"Keiko what's wrong with Hiei?" Kurama was getting impatient and just really needed to know what happened to him.

Keiko looked at Kurama and explained. "I went to a club to meet up with Yusuke, planning to have fun, but I saw Hiei. I had never seen him so drunk before, and he couldn't even keep his head up. So I called Yusuke and told him to meet up with me later because I needed to take Hiei home. And almost every night for the past 3 months, I have been picking up Hiei from some club because he was way too drunk to even stand up. I tried stopping him many times, trying to ask him what was wrong, but he wouldn't tell me. No matter what I've tried to do, he just pushes me away and continues to drink his heart out." The waitress came and gave them their orders; she said not to hesitate to call her over if they needed anything else. They just nodded their head and Keiko took a drink of her coffee.

"I have never seen Hiei like this Kurama. He seemed… seemed so lost, so sad. I didn't even think such an expression would ever show in his face. He was always strong, and seeing him so weak like this really bothers me."

Kurama couldn't even take a sip from his coffee because guilt was eating him up. He was Hiei's best friend for almost 14 years and he didn't notice any of these? He couldn't believe how self-centered he had been for the past few months. He hadn't been able to think of anything but Kagome, and he could not even notice that something was wrong with Hiei. He really wanted to go to where Hiei is right now. He wants to make Hiei feel better, to be his support.

"I didn't know what caused him to start drinking that much. During the day, nothing seemed wrong. Hiei doesn't give any indication that something is hurting him and I can't help to think that maybe I was just having some pretty wacky dreams. But during the night, he drowns himself in alcohol and his walls starts to crumble. Kurama, I had never seen Hiei cry, but I know for certain that there were tears in his eyes. I couldn't take looking into his eyes because there was so much pain hidden in there. He fell apart right in front of me, and he finally told me what was bothering him." Kurama looked like he was at pain, guilt eating him up. He couldn't believe this was going on and he didn't have a clue.

"Keiko what do I do? What's wrong with him? Tell me what I can do to help Hiei!" Kurama shouted desperately. He had never despised himself this much before. How selfish and self centered he had been. Hiei and Kurama were family, he was the one who was always there for him when Hiei lost his family.

Keiko looked torn, and it seemed as if she had a hard time trying to reply to Kurama. "He's been like this because of… because of Kagome… and you." Keiko slowly said. Kurama looked startled, wondering what Keiko was talking about. Neither of them would do anything to hurt Hiei. He knew for a fact that Kagome cared for Hiei almost as much as he did. They were really great friends when he met Kagome. He meet her through Hiei, and they seemed to care for each other very much. He couldn't even think of a reason that they were causing such pain to Hiei.

"Me and Kagome? What? What could we have done to cause Hiei to be like that?"

Keiko hesitated to answer. She was already breaking her promise by telling Kurama all of this. But she couldn't stand another night of Hiei doing that to himself. He is slowly killing himself with all of the alcohol he keeps consuming. She knew she promised Hiei that she wouldn't tell Kurama or Kagome this. Hiei wanted them to be happy, and he didn't want to be a disturbance to their relationship. Hiei wanted to keep his pain to himself; he didn't want any of them knowing how much it was hurting him. But Keiko couldn't stand what Hiei is doing to himself. She needed to stop Hiei from hurting himself more.

"Hiei… is in love with Kagome." Keiko finally got out. Kurama was stunned with what he heard… Hiei… loved Kagome? Kurama was shocked into silence and Keiko couldn't help but feel guilt for what she was about to ask. She knew she was being unfair to Kurama and Kagome, but she keeps remembering the sadness she saw in Hiei's eyes.

"Kurama, I know I'm being unfair to you and Kagome, but Hiei needs her. He's loved her for almost 6 years, and I'm begging you to break it off with her. Please, before more feelings could be formed between you two, please break it off. Hiei told me how much Kagome means to him. How much he loves her. Kurama I've never seen Hiei speak so lovingly about someone before. Please Kurama, there are only a few people Hiei has cared about since his family's death, please don't take Kagome away from him. I beg you, please let Kagome go. " Keiko pleaded with him. She knew this would not be what Hiei would want, but Keiko knows Hiei needs Kagome. She saw how much Kagome's relationship with Kurama was tearing him apart. And she knows how Hiei won't do anything about it, because they were people he cared so much about. But Keiko couldn't let him hurt himself anymore that he already has. She needs to do this, for the sake of Hiei.

Kurama couldn't help as if he was being suffocated. Just a few moments ago, he was feeling as if he was the luckiest man on earth. And now he just found out that it was out of the expense of his best friend. He had been hurting his best friend, never noticing the pain that Hiei had been feeling. Hiei was someone he never wanted to hurt. But he didn't know what to do, because it was a bit too late. He was already falling for Kagome.

_End Flashback _

Kurama made the decision to give up on Kagome no matter how much he wanted to be with her. He just couldn't let himself keep hurting Hiei. He never wanted to be the reason for Hiei's pain. But it was just too hard. It was so hard trying to keep away from her. He couldn't even properly break up with her, because he knows that once he hears her voice, his resolve would crumble. So all he could do was to ignore Kagome, hoping that the distance would make their separation a bit better for them.

At least, he hoped that it would be better for Kagome. All he could think about was Kagome, and all the women Keiko forced him to take out were not helping him forget her. He couldn't believe he actually had a small belief that going out with the women Keiko introduced to him will help him out. He actually hoped that letting Kagome go out be alright, but he couldn't keep fooling himself. Letting go of someone he loved was not as easy as he hoped it was. He wasn't sure if he could keep himself away from Kagome.

* * *

Please tell me what you guys thought! And please tell me if I should continue writing the small memories! Please please review and tell me what you guys think. Next chapter is Kurama's turn for a memory with Kagome so please please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...

* * *

5 months ago

Kagome looked at her paper, really frustrated with her boss. She expected Kagome to draw 2 possible dress designs that she needed to present. She had to work through her lunch break, just so she might be able to finish before the day was over. Which meant she had to cancel the lunch date that she had with Kurama. And that really annoyed her to the point where she couldn't even concentrate on her sketches.

"Guess who just came by to drop something off?" Sango appeared in front of Kagome holding a small bag.

"Who?" Kagome replied, a bit rolled her eyes and put the bag down on Kagome's desk. "Well who else would it be but your Mr. Perfect." Kagome looked at the bag placed on her desk, and quickly opened it. A huge smile appeared on her face as she pulled out a red rose. She gave it a small sniff, and gently placed it down on her table and pulled out a small package. She opened it, and it was her favorite sandwich from the restaurant they always went to. There was a small note attached to the package, and Kagome quickly pealed it off.

'I didn't want you to 'forget' to eat lunch again, so I brought you this. I hope you enjoy it and I hope that the rose brought a big smile on your beautiful face. And as repayment for it, I think a dinner date would be good?

-Kurama'

Kagome's smile got bigger as she reread the note and she placed the note right next to the rose. She quickly dug unto her food, and Sango just watched her with a small smile on her face. She rolled her eyes a bit when she saw Kagome playing with the rose, a loving look on her face.

"Well then I guess when someone is being ignored, they should leave." Sango said with a small smile, and waved at Kagome. She waved back, and looking at the note again.

* * *

Kagome woke to the smell of food being cooked. She opened her eyes, and looked around, confused on where she was. She saw that she was on Hiei's bed, but she really didn't remember how she got there in the first place. She rubbed her eyes, trying to get the haziness away, and then she remembered how exactly she ended up at his house. Her eyes suddenly saddened, and she really just wanted to go back to sleep, and pretend it was all just a bad dream.

Hiei woke up about three hours ago, and the first thing he did was to pay Kurama a visit. He knew that the one person he could always count on to know what was happening to Kagome would be Kurama. He really needed to know what made Kagome cry like that, and why didn't Kurama do something to prevent it from happening. Kurama was suppose to make her happy, he was suppose to be the one who made sure a smile would always be on Kagome's face. Hiei made him promise that, and Hiei just needed to know the reason for Kagome to come at his door, looking as if she cried the whole night.

Flashback (2 hours ago)

Hiei knocked loudly at Kurama's door, really impatient to know what happened last night. But what Hiei saw really shocked him. Kurama's eyes had dark bags under them, and all Hiei could think of was how Kurama looked like hell. He looked as if he had not gotten very much sleep, and he seemed as if he was ready to fall over at anytime. He took another look at the disoriented Kurama, and he finally had an idea on what was going on. Kurama and Kagome were probably having a really bad fight.

Kurama let Hiei in, and Hiei's eyes widened when he saw the shape his apartment was in. The usually neat and tidy place was cluttered with clothes at random places, pages of paper everywhere, and even some used ramen cups were everywhere. Hiei took a look at the kitchen, and the sink was piled high with unwashed dishes, and the table was full of take out boxes.

"What the hell happened to you?" Hiei said, looking at Kurama, who staggered towards the couch. He flopped down with a huge sigh, and closed his eyes. Hiei once again noticed how horrible Kurama looked. He seemed as if he lost a few pounds, and the normally sleek red hair he had looked dull, and flat. When Kurama opened his eyes, Hiei saw that the usual bright green, was replaced by a dull and lifeless green.

"Work is just a bit stressful." Kurama answered, avoiding Hiei's narrowed eyes. Hiei did not believe that excuse, not even for a second. "Bullshit. You know better than to lie to me." Kurama sighed and stood up from the couch. He looked around at his apartment, and it seemed as if it was the first time he noticed it was a mess. He started to pick up some of the trash, and made his way to the trashcan. Hiei followed him, and just continued to look on with narrowed eyes.

"What's the reason for the early visit Hiei?" Hiei walked in front of Kurama, and looked him in the eyes. "Don't try to avoid my question Kurama. I know something is wrong, and you can't hide that from me." He crossed his arms, and Kurama just ran his hands through his hair, thinking of the best way to explain things to Hiei. He knew Hiei wouldn't stop until he got it out of him, so Kurama decided to get it over with. "I, well I just, don't think things are ...working out…between Kagome and I. I just… don't …don't think we are meant… to be together. I think… it would be better if… if we broke up." Kurama's voice cracked, and he kept his gaze on the shirt he was holding.

"So, what you're trying to tell me is that you are throwing her away, and that's why I found her at my doorstep last night? That you're the reason she cried until she passed out? That it was you who cause tears to fall down her face, when you promised me that you'll always make her happy?" Hiei's voice sounded even, almost as if he was trying to suppress his emotions. Kurama's head snapped up, and his eyes widened when he saw the anger apparent in Hiei's eyes.

"Threw her away? I didn't throw her away. I just feel as if it's better for us not to be together." Kurama said, with no emotions shown on his face. "Her tears will stop after a while and then she will be able to move on to another guy." Kurama choked out.

Anger started to form in Hiei's eyes, hearing the dismissive way he spoke about Kagome, and the hurt she was feeling at the moment. "She kept crying, even while she was asleep. She kept whimpering, and the whole night, she wasn't able to sleep through without more tears falling. Why would you hurt her like that Kurama? I didn't trust anyone with her, but you! Fuck, I trusted you the most and that was why I let you be with her! She was so hurt by that fucking bastard Inuyasha, and I thought you would be smart enough not to do the same to her!" Hiei's cool façade started crack as he saw the unchanging emotions on Kurama's face. He started to pace around the room, running both of his hands through his hair. The emotionless mask Kurama tried hiding behind disappeared in the middle of what Hiei was saying. He started to pace in front of Hiei, hating to hear about Kagome being in pain. He knew it would hurt a bit, but he didn't think she would be in this much pain. He thought this was the best way to end their relationship, without causing too much pain.

"Shit!" Hiei slammed his hands down at Kurama's table, "Don't fucking tell me I judge you incorrectly Kurama! Don't make me hurt you like I did to that bastard!"

Kurama looked at Hiei in the eyes, with a look furious look on his face. "Do you think I really want to hurt her? That my intentions have been to cause her pain? God, I tried my best to cause the least amount of hurt to anyone!"

"Well looks like you're doing a fucking great job at it!" Hiei swore at Kurama. "All you've done is mess up, and hurt someone who cared greatly for you!" The argument they were having was getting really heated, and they were losing the cool they always had. "Fuck you Hiei! I'm doing all of this for you!"

"For me? How the hell is breaking your promise, and hurting Kagome be all for me? How can seeing someone I care about cry their eyes out, be all for me? I thought you, out of anyone, would know me better than anyone! I thought you would know that what I hate the most is seeing Kagome sad!"

Hiei started to get closer to Kurama's face, really screaming at him for his stupidity. "Do you think I want to see Kagome sad? Did you think I really want to hurt her like Inuaysha did? Well then you really don't know me then Hiei! Are you an idiot not to notice how much this is hurting me too? Are you really stupid enough to believe that I would throw away the greatest woman I ever met? You fucking idiot! I'm doing all of this for you Hiei! Godammit! This is all because I found out that you're in love with her! I found out how much you were being hurt because of us! I wanted to stop what we had before it become too much, before we both couldn't give each other up. And I could not let that happen because I wanted to stop hurting you!"

Hiei's anger did not get placated with Kurama's outburst. It seemed to make him even madder, and in a blink, his fist connected with Kurama's face. "You moron! Did I ask you to do this? Did I ask you to help me? Because of you 'trying to help' you just caused more pain to Kagome and yourself! Did you think I wanted this to happen? Did you think I would be happy knowing that I was the reason two of the people I cared about are miserable? Did you even think about how she would feel about this? How she would be hurt from this? You really fucking messed up Kurama! I didn't want any of this to happen because I know that she only sees me as a brother, and she's in love with you!"

Kurama touched the cheek that Hiei punched, and suddenly the emotions he had been holding back started to catch up on him. Tears started to appear in his eyes and tried his best to hold them back. "I thought about her feelings Hiei. She never left my mind. I thought about her feelings, and that was why I tried my best to make myself horrible to her. I ignored her calls, and I made it so that the feelings she might have when she thinks of me is hate, instead of pain. I wanted it so that it would be easier for her, by making her hate me, so that the end of our relationship will not cause her pain, but just …hatred towards me. I would rather have that Hiei. I would rather have her hate, than to have you suffering like this." The tears he did his best to keep in uncontrollably fell down his cheeks. Hiei looked at his friend, and all the anger he was feeling slowly started to melt away. He barely saw Kurama cry, and when he did, Hiei knew that he had buried his feelings far too long. He sat down next to Kurama, and just let out a huge sigh.

"You really need to stop always putting my feelings first Kurama. I really appreciated it when my parents first died, but I'm a bit stronger now. I don't want to always be the one to ruin things for you, to be someone who only gives you grief. As for my feelings for Kagome, I'll handle it on my own. I've been able control them for a few years already, so I think I can continue to handle them."

Hiei stood up and walked towards the door. He reached the doorknob, and twisted it open. Before he stepped out, he looked back to Kurama and said, "As for your relationship with Kagome, do your best to fix it, and just worry about your own feelings. Try your best to explain it to Kagome, and beg to go back with her. I know both of you love each other, so I don't want be the one to pull you guys apart."

Hiei closed the door to Kurama's apartment, and slowly went down the stairs. He rubbed a hand on his face, and kept repeating a mantra to himself.

'I can do this. I will keep my feelings at bay. I can do this. I will not wish for anything more with Kagome. I can do this.'

End Flashback

Hiei heard muffled sobs coming from his room, and he put down the pan that he was holding. He ran to his room and saw Kagome clutching onto a pillow, tears falling down her face. She looked at Hiei, and more tears started to flow down her face.

"He's just like Inuyasha. They just use me when I'm helpful to them, but they easily throw me away, when my purpose is finished." She sobbed out. Hiei sat down next to her in the bed, and pulled her into his arms. He held onto her tightly, and just let her cry out all of her tears.

"Kurama has a reason. I know he still really loves you Kagome. He really loves you." Hiei whispered to her. Kagome just clutched onto Hiei's shirt, and burrowed her face deeper into his chest. Hiei hugged her even tighter, and let himself enjoy the feeling of having her in his arms. 'Just this once.' Was his thought as he closed his eyes and laid his cheek against the top of Kagome's head.

* * *

Yay finally finished chapter 3! Please review and tell me what you think so far. And I'm really falling for Hiei right now! lol Ah I wish i had a Hiei in my life :P

Anyway Please review and please tell me who you want Kagome to be with, since I'm still not sure. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything ...

* * *

Kagome was looking at the door of Hiei's apartment building, really wondering if she should go to his apartment today. She skipped school, because there was a math test that she really did not want to do. She needed a place to hide until school was done and knew that Hiei would not be home today. The perfect spot to wait the day out with be at his apartment, but she suddenly felt bad about going in without an invitation. She turned around, about to go somewhere else, when she saw Hiei walking towards the building. Kagome looked around, looking for the best place to hide, and dove behind a bush.

Hiei walked to his door, reaching into his pocket to pull out his eyes, when he suddenly saw a movement behind a bush. He looked at the bush warily thinking that a skunk or a rat was there. He quickly opened the door, and pulled out a broom that was next to the door. He held the broom, and started to poke at the bush, wanting to animal to get out and leave.

The sound he least expected came out, and all he heard was a huge scream. He saw Kagome stand up with leaves all over her hair.

Hiei dropped the broom, and a booming laughter came out of his mouth when he saw the expression on Kagome's face. Kagome scowled at him, and walked out from behind the bush.

"Was that really necessary? Do you happen to poke at everything bush you see?" Kagome said, a bit annoyed. She ran her hands through her hair, trying to get all of the leaves that stuck to her.

Hiei's laughter slowly subsided and shook his head at the look on Kagome's face.

"What were you doing behind a bush anyway? And what are you doing here instead of being in school?" Kagome looked ashamed, and started to play with the hem of her uniform.

"Well… I was just…. I was just… well… I skipped school." She whispered out. Hiei was quiet when he heard her reason and small chuckles started to leave his mouth. Soon the chuckles turned into a huge laugh and Kagome looked at Hiei with a small glare.

"Why are you laughing!" She demanded to know and Hiei just shook his head.

"You skip school so that you can hide behind bushes?" He laughed out. Kagome looked at Hiei's laughing face, and she could help but let out a small giggle.

"Well it beats doing a math test!"

* * *

"Hello?" Kagome answered her cell, as she started to shut down her computer. It was time for her to finally get home from work, and she was trying to leave as soon as she can. She had a tough few days, her love life really taking a toll on her. She had been trying to avoid talking to Kurama, because she really didn't think she was ready to hear him out and listen to his excuses. Hiei told her that Kurama did it for a reason, but Kagome honestly did not have the strength to listen to it at the moment. She needed to calm herself before she talked to Kurama again, because she knew that if she was to talk to Kurama while she still felt strong emotions of anger and pain, things would never be solved.

It had been almost two weeks since her breakdown in Hiei's apartment, and she still didn't think she was ready to face Kurama. Hiei had been hinting at her lately that she should talk to him, and finally solve their problems. That she had to stop hiding from Kurama, because he knew that what happened was still hurting her, and only Kurama's explanation will be able to actually make her feel better. But Kagome, no matter what the reason was, Kagome thought that his reason would not be enough to explain why he did that to her.

"Kagome?" She heard Hiei say. Kagome, put her stuff in her purse and starting to walk towards the elevator.

"Do you need something Hiei?" She asked him, he never usually called her unless it was important.

"Did you already have dinner?" He asked her, and just as if it was timed, her stomach started to growl. She looked down at her stomach, and gave a small laugh.

"No I haven't eaten yet, and I have to admit, I'm actually really hungry right now. I think I'm going to go stop by a restaurant to eat for a bit." The elevator opened up, and she stepped into it, walking a bit to her co-workers in the elevator.

"Then you want to come at the restaurant we usually eat at? I'm there right now and I'll wait for you here. I already ordered your favorite, so I think it should be here by the time you arrive." He said and Kagome smiled. She could always count on Hiei to be one step ahead of her.

"Oden right?" She asked to make sure. "Of course, I know how much you love that stuff."

"Thank you so much Hiei! I'll be there as soon as I can." She shut her, and she ran towards her car when the elevator door opened. She opened her door, and tossed her purse on the passenger seat, the only thought in her head was oden.

"Hiei?" Kurama answered as he picked up his phone. Kurama just got home from his job, and he was preparing to make some dinner for himself. He put down the frozen dinner that he was about to microwave, and walked towards his living room.

"You know where Kagome's favorite restaurant is right?" Hiei asked him. Kurama placed the remote back down on the table, and he sighed. He had been trying to contact Kagome, but she was very insistent in avoiding him, going as far as telling her co-workers to tell them that she was away whenever he visited her. He visited her house a couple of times, hoping to see her and actually talk to her, so he could apologize and explain himself, but she never seemed to be there when he was.

"Of course I know where it is Hiei. What's this about?" He asked, lightly running his hand through his hair.

"Be here in about forty minutes." Was all Hiei said before he hung up. Kurama looked at his cell phone, and he knew what Hiei was trying to do. Kurama closed his eyes, really torn with what Hiei was doing. He hated having to involve Hiei anymore than he had to with his mistake with Kagome, because he knew that Hiei really loves Kagome. Even though he knows this, he also knows that Hiei would do anything he can so that Kagome and he were okay. Kurama knows how much Hiei hated what he did, and he knows that Hiei just wants everything to be fixed between them. Kurama hates that Hiei has to be the one to do something to make his relationship with Kagome be fine, but he really has tried everything he can with trying to contact Kagome. He knows it would be wrong to agree to what Hiei is planning because Hiei is hurting himself in the process, but Kurama just really has to see Kagome. He has to make everything okay, because he misses her, so much.

Hiei looked up when he heard the door to the restaurant open, and saw Kagome step in. She was looking around, most likely looking for the table that Hiei was in. She spotted Hiei, and hurriedly walked to where he was. She greeted him, and just dropped down on her seat. Kagome pouted when she saw that her food was still not on the table and looked at Hiei. Just as she was about to complain, a waiter appeared and placed her bowl of oden in form of Kagome.

"Enjoy." The waiter said, and Kagome didn't wait to dig in. Kagome didn't even pay attention to the smile that appeared in Hiei's face and just continued to eat heartily.

"You must be really hungry. Don't tell me you skipped lunch again." Hiei asked Kagome. Kagome looked up at Hiei, and chewed the food in her mouth before she replied.

"You know it's not my fault. There's just too much to do at work." She replied, eating another mouthful of her food.

"Even if there's a lot to do, you shouldn't let a meal pass by Kagome. You're going to make yourself sick if you keep skipping meals." Hiei chided her. He knew the reason why Kagome was completely immersing herself in her job. He knew that she was trying her best not to think about Kurama.

"I know, I know," Kagome replied. She looked at Hiei and finally noticed the empty space in front of Hiei. "Why aren't you eating anything Hiei?" She asked, as she put down her spoon. She heard the door in the restaurant open, but she really didn't pay much attention to it. Hiei looked up at the front of the restaurant and caught Kurama's eyes.

"Hiei? Did you already eat?" Kagome asked again when she did not receive an answer from Hiei.

Hiei started as Kurama started to walk towards them, and Kagome looked at the direction that Hiei was looking at. She saw who was there, and dread started to creep in. She looked at Hiei, and reached for her purse. She looked in it, trying as fast as she can to get her wallet. She really was not ready for any of this at the moment.

"Hiei, I'm going to go pay for my food at the front, so I'll see you later." She hurriedly said. She was about to stand up, but Hiei held onto her hand.

"No Kagome. You need to stop running away. You need to listen to Kurama's explanation. I know that he still really loves you, and you guys need to resolve this misunderstanding that you guys have." Kagome looked at the look on Hiei's face, and she slowly sat back down in her seat.

Kurama reached their table, and his eyes did not leave Kagome. He hasn't seen her in a long time, and he really missed seeing her beautiful face. She still looked as beautiful as he remembered, and he wondered how he was able to stay away from her for so long. He really hoped that she would forgive him for his mistakes, because he really needs to be with her.

Kagome finally looked up, and found herself staring at the beautiful green eyes of Kurama. She bit her lip, and she couldn't help but want to leap up and hug him. She really missed him so much, really missed being with him, but she stopped herself. The image of seeing him with another girl was still fresh in her head, and all the ignored calls were still fresh in her head.

She forced herself to look away, knowing that the longer she stared into his eyes, the more she would want to be in his arms again. She really did not want her emotions overriding her common sense at the moment.

Kurama's eyes darkened when he saw how Kagome did her best to avoid looking at him. He looked at Hiei, and no emotion was present in his face. Kurama suddenly felt ashamed with having Hiei be put in this situation.

"You guys need to talk." Hiei's cold voice said, and he stood up from his chair. Kagome looked up when she heard the chair scrapping and her hand shot out to hold onto Hiei's hand.

"You're leaving?" She asked him, still avoiding eye contact when Kurama. Hiei looked at Kagome's hands holding his, and he could help but feel a bit happy. He looked at Kurama, and sighed, telling himself over and over that this was the right thing to do. Telling himself over and over that Kagome loved Kurama and only sees him as a brother. He pulled his hand free from Kagome's grip, and put his hands in his pockets.

"I need to. You guys need to be alone to fix your own problems." He said as he started to walk out of the restaurant.

"But…" Kagome started to protest, but Hiei was already leaving the restaurant as fast as he could. Kurama looked at Hiei's retreating back, and couldn't help but feel thankful, and distressed at the same time.

Kurama was still standing awkwardly in front of the table; no words were spoken between them. She was staring at Kagome, and she was doing her best not to look at Kurama. It was still silent even after a few minutes, and Kagome could take the silence anymore.

She didn't feel comfortable with him standing in front of her, and she ran a hand over her face. She knew that this needed to be done, and she really wanted to get it over with.

"Sit." She forced the word out, and Kurama was startled when the silence was finally broken. She pulled the chair out from under the table, and slowly sat down. "Thanks." He whispered back.

Silence once again took over, and they both tried their best not to stare at each other. Kurama cleared his throat after awhile, and just as he was about to say something, a waiter came to their restaurant.

"Would you like anything else?" The waiter asked, and both Kurama and Kagome looked up.

"Um… can I have some tiramisu…?"

"A slice of tiramisu please." They both turned to look at each other and caught each other's eyes. That was one thing they had in common. When they were in an uncomfortable position, eating sweets were their solution.

Looking at the couple, the waiter wrote down their orders. "Two slices of tiramisu coming right up." He said.

Kurama sighed when the waiter left. He knew this was his chance to make it up to Kagome, to explain to her the reasons why he did what he did. He has to take this chance that Hiei gave to him. He really needs to think of how to explain this to her, so that she would understand his reasons, without giving out Hiei's secret feelings.

* * *

**Yay done! soo please tell me what you guys thought and review... oh and can anyone help me with checking my story? I really want someone to read over it and correct any mistakes i have and if anyone would like to help me please tell me! i would really appreciate help because i'm not really good at grammar and other stuff... **

**so people asked why it can't be a threesome... i honestly don't know why it cant be either... i'm still not sure how this story will end up but if i come up with a decision i think it will become obvious in the story.**

**Anyway please review and please tell me what you thought of the chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters at all.

* * *

Kurama didn't really know where to begin, and started to fidget with the cloth on the table. Every once in a while he would glance at Kagome, and see her looking at everything but him. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"So… How have you been lately Kagome?" He asked, trying to build up enough courage to actually say what he had been wanting to tell her.

"Good." Was the only reply that he got. Kagome's voice was cold, and she still continued to look at anything but him.

"Oh…that's great." He said awkwardly, a bit rattled by the coldness in her voice. Another bout of silence enveloped there table and the only thing he could hear was the chatter of the people in the restaurant.

"I heard you've been doing well in your job lately. What have you been recently working on?" Kurama tried another approach of getting her to talk, and hopefully she would actually say something back. But he was once again dismayed when all Kagome replied with was "Stuff."

The coldness in her voice really bothered Kurama. He hated it. He hated how it was directed at him. He hated how he could not see any emotions on her face, and he hated how he couldn't tell what she was feeling at the moment. He wasn't used to being around this Kagome. He was used to being around the cheerful, kind, and loving Kagome.

But he guessed he had no one to blame but himself. He was the one who made Kagome act this way towards him. If only he wasn't so stupid, if only he never gave her pain.

"Look, I'm really tired, so if you have nothing to say, I think I should be leaving." Kurama looked up when he heard Kagome getting up from her seat, and he shot up from his.

"No Kagome wait please. I just… Please wait I…" He started to explain, but was interrupted but a waiter placing two plates with tiramisu on them. The waiter left, right after he placed the food down. He felt the tense environment surrounding the couple, and he really did not want to be caught in anything between them.

Kagome looked at the plate, and looked up at Kurama's pleading eyes and sighed. She took her seat again and averted her gaze to the dessert in front of her. Kurama sighed in relief when he saw Kagome seat back down, and he also took a seat. He ran his hand down his face, and straightened his shoulders. He had to talk to her now, or he might get another chance like this again.

"Look Kagome… I know you really don't like being in my presence right now-"

"Well if that isn't the understatement of the century, I don't know what else." Kagome interrupted him. She looked up at Kurama and couldn't help but roll her eyes. Kagome didn't see the slight pain that showed in his eyes with her statement, before he carefully covered it up.

"Kagome, I know I hurt you badly. I know how wrong I was and how you have the right to hate me, but please, please listen to what I have to say first." Kagome just stared at him, and she couldn't help the softening of her expression when she saw the pleading look on his face. She gave a slight nod of her head and a small smile appeared on Kurama's face. The slight smile caused little butterflies to form in Kagome's stomach. She really missed seeing that smiled. She caught herself before she was about to give a slight smile in return, and reminded herself that she still didn't know his reasons. She shouldn't forgive him that easily, just because he looked so good smiling.

"Kagome… you know I never ever meant to hurt you as much as I did. You know how much I care about you, how much I… how much I love you." Kurama began. Kagome couldn't stop the butterflies from once again forming in her stomach; it's been way too long since she heard those three words from him. But she berated herself, and she kind reminding herself that he hurt her, that he ignored her, that he cheated on her probably multiple of times. Those thoughts killed the floating butterflies on her stomach, and instead replaced it with emptiness.

"Kagome I'm so sorry for what I did, I'm sorry for ignoring you, I'm sorry for not being there for you, I'm sorry for hurting you Kagome. I'm so sorry. But I want to let you know that I only did what I thought was right." Kagome couldn't help but let her anger consume her. Right? He thought hurting her, putting her through the same pain that Inuyasha put her in was what he considered the 'right' thing to do. Ignoring her, cheating on her, making her cry for endless of hours was the 'right' thing to do. Kagome couldn't help but glare hatefully at Kurama.

"Right! What you did was the right thing? Wow Kurama, you seem to be living in a different world than everyone else. Because I don't know anyone who would consider hurting their girlfriend, cheating on them multiple times, and breaking their trust, as the 'right' thing to do!" Kagome screamed at him. Kurama stared at Kagome, and he saw the burning pain present in her eyes. Tears were slowly building up on them, and Kurama couldn't help but close his eyes. He didn't want to see how much pain he made her go through, he couldn't take looking at her, knowing that he was the cause of all the pain she was feeling.

"Kagome I'm sorry but please, please listen to me until the end. Please listen. I'm begging you. I… Please, I need for you to understand where I was coming from. Please Kagome. I'm begging you to listen to me, Please." Kurama pleaded with her, and he couldn't help but grip the table. He hated this, he hated how he couldn't hold her and make her feel better. He hated how he couldn't seem to say the correct things to make her understand.

"Listen to you? I think you lost that privilege when you started to cheat on me behind my back!" She screamed at him. Kurama flinched with what she said. "I never cheated on you! I never could bring myself to-"

Kagome interrupted him again. "You never cheated on me? You think I'm that stupid to believe your lies? I don't even know why the hell you're trying to lie to me when I've seen with my own eyes! You are the worst person I've ever met Kurama. Even worse than Inuyasha. At least with him, he had the decency to know when to stop lying to me." Kurama couldn't stop the tears from falling down his face at the hurt and hate he could hear that coated every word that she said to him.

"I thought that if I surrounded myself with girls, that I'd forget about you, that everything would be better if you hated me-"

"Well at least you accomplished your goal. Because Kurama, you are the person I hate the most." Kagome said, but this time, the hurt and hate the coated her words were gone, replaced by such indifference, that Kurama couldn't help but break down.

"I wanted you to hate me because it would be easier for you when we break up! I wanted you to not feel any pain when we aren't together anymore, and only feel hatred towards me because I would rather have that than have you feeling hurt because of me. I had no choice but to do this Kagome! I was hurting someone important to me! I was hurting someone important to both of us, and I couldn't do it anymore! I couldn't keep being happy with you! I couldn't keep being selfish and keeping you when I know that I'm putting that person through hell! Kagome I couldn't keep being so selfish and being happy and having the best life when I know it's at the expense of someone important to me!"

The whole table was silent after Kurama's outburst, and Kagome just looked at him with an unreadable expression on her face. "So you decided to take everything in your hands without consulting me. You made yourself be the one in control of our relationship. You did everything without taking to me, without even asking my opinion on things, without even telling me about this problem? We could have found some other way to fix this Kurama! There had to be some other way, but this was your choice? And who the hell could be so important to you that you would do this? Who the hell are we giving pain to by just being together?" She screamed at him. Tears were uncontrollably falling down her face, and her knuckles were white from gripping the edge of the table.

"It's not important who it is Kagome! But what is important is that fact that our relationship was hurting someone else! What is important is that our relationship is hurting someone so badly and I couldn't live with myself like that! I couldn't live my life being happy with you, while someone was hurting because of that happiness! I couldn't do it Kagome! And that's why I did all those things! I wanted it to be an easy break up on your part. I wanted you to feel the least amount of pain!"

"You know you're so selfish. You. So this is all about you. You couldn't live with the guilt; so instead, you decided to end what was causing your guilt without even think about me. Without even thinking about the people being affected by your decision." Kagome said, dejectedly. She really couldn't take it anymore. She didn't know if she wanted to try to fix anything anymore.

"I did it for him! I did it for him okay? It was not because of my guilt but to stop him from hurting and to stop him from ruining his life!" Kurama blurted out, angry that she would think he was as selfish as to do all of this, to cause so much people pain just cause of his guilt.

"Him? Him? Kurama who is this person that you would easily give up your relationship for? Who is he?" Kagome sighed out. Honestly, she didn't even want to know anymore. She was confused and frustrated and angry and in pain. She didn't want to deal with this anymore.

"Kagome please… Please understand that everything I did was because I thought it was the right thing to do. But I was so wrong. I might have lessened the pain of one person I cared so much about, but I ended up hurting everyone else. I underestimated how much this would hurt me. I underestimated how much I would hurt you. I… I… underestimated how much I love you and how much I miss you."

Kagome looked up at the ceiling of the restaurant and forced her tears back. She couldn't let him see her cry, give him the satisfaction of seeing how much pain he had caused her. She didn't want to listen anymore, and all she wanted to do right now was to curl up next to Hiei with a bucket of ice cream on hand. But she couldn't do that anymore. She's tired of this, tired of all the pain she was prolonging. She wanted to get this over with. She needs to put to rest this disastrous relationship, and the only thing she needed to do that was to tie up the loose ends. She needed to move on from Kurama, and the only way she could to that is to finally find closure on their relationship.

"So what do you want me to do Kurama? What do you want me to do?" Kagome asked tiredly. The anger and pain was gone from her voice and nothing was left weariness.

"I… I want to… Kagome I miss you so much…" Kurama started but he couldn't get anything else out. Kagome looked at him and closed her eyes. She was done with all this drama. She couldn't take it anymore, and she thinks that the best thing to do right now is to leave.

"Look Kurama… I miss you too, but I think our relationship should end here. I don't want to be with someone I don't trust anymore. I don't want to be with someone who will easily give my love up. I don't want that anymore Kurama. Look, I think the best course would be to go our separate ways." After Kagome said what she needed to say, she stood up from her chair and turned around heading for the door. But before she could take a step, she heard Kurama start speaking again.

"Can I at least still be in your life? As a friend maybe? Kagome I don't want you out of my life."

Kagome couldn't stop the small smile that appeared on her lips with his quiet confession.

"Alright." She whispered and started to walk towards the door. She stopped just as she reached the door and had to urge to turn around one last time. So she followed her urge and turned to look at Kurama one more time. She caught Kurama's beautiful green eyes and she couldn't help but have a small regret forming in her heart. A small smile formed on Kurama's lips and Kagome turned, before the small regret turned into something bigger. She didn't want to go against what she said and run back into her arms. She finally made her decision and she has to stick to it.

* * *

**Yay I finally got this story updated. Thank you for the people who had been reading this and reviewing! Thanks to everyone! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please tell me what you guys thing about it!  
Please please review because they really make me want to update faster :D **

**Thank you for reading this story! **


End file.
